1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage dispensing systems of the type having a dispensing faucet, a beverage container remote from the faucet and a feed line interconnecting the faucet with the beverage container to permit beverage to flow from the container to the faucet. More particularly, the invention concerns a beverage dispensing system of the character described that includes a novel cooling component that can be connected to the feed line and to a refrigeration line for cooling the feed line so as to ensure that the beverage leaving the faucet is appropriately chilled.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The proper dispensing of many beverages requires that the beverage be at a proper temperature when it leaves the dispensing faucet. This is particularly true in the dispensing of beer because, when warm draft beer is drawn into a glass, excessive foam is generated. Accordingly, unless considerable time is spent in the dispensing process, incomplete filling of the glasses results. In active beer parlors this time is simply not available. Because of this problem several methods have been suggested for reducing foam generation by cooling the draft beer in the feed line between the faucet and the beer barrel or keg.
In the past, cooling of the feed line was typically accomplished by a refrigeration line charged with a suitable refrigeration fluid that was placed in proximity with the feed line. Although this method resulted in improved cooling it was not entirely satisfactory.
Accordingly, an improved apparatus was suggested to better cool the feed line leading to the dispensing faucet. This apparatus, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,296 issued to Renaud, includes a temperature conductive block that is disposed proximate the feed line and includes a channel adapted to receive the refrigeration line. With this construction, the block is cooled by the refrigeration line which, in turn, cools the feed line. During the beverage dispensing operation, the beer or other liquid before exiting the faucet passes through a cooled zone formed by the conductive block and is at least partially cooled thereby.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises an improvement over all of the prior art cooling approaches and, because of its unique construction, functions to more effectively and reliably cool the beverage flowing from the dispensing faucet. More particularly, in the apparatus of the present invention, a uniquely configured cooling component is disposed in contact with both the product line carrying the beverage and with the shank to which the dispensing faucet is connected so that the beverage is continuously cooled until the time it exits the dispensing faucet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispensing system for dispensing a beverage from a beverage container that includes a unique cooling means for cooling the beverage so that as the beverage leaves the dispensing faucet it is appropriately chilled. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a beverage dispensing system of the aforementioned character in which the cooling means comprises a uniquely configured cooling component that is interposed between the beverage container and the dispensing faucet so as to effectively cool the beverage flowing toward the dispensing faucet.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dispensing system of the character described in the preceding paragraph in which the cooling component can be quickly and easily interconnected with a refrigeration line that carries a refrigerant such as glycol.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dispensing system of the type described, in which the cooling component surrounds and is interconnected with the connector shank of the dispensing system to which the dispensing faucet is connected.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dispensing system of the character described in the preceding paragraph, in which the cooling component surrounds and is interconnected with a connector tube that is, in turn, connected to the beverage line that carries the beverage from the beverage container to the dispensing system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel dispensing system that includes a uniquely configured cooling component that is provided with an antirotation head that lockably engages the draft tower and prevents rotation of the cooling component and the connector tube during interconnection of the dispensing faucet with the cooling component.
Another object of the attention is to provide a dispensing system character described in the preceding paragraphs that is of a simple construction and one that can be inexpensively manufactured and easily installed within a conventional draft tower of a beer dispensing system.